


His Favorite Kiss

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by a chain of Ironstrange fanart kisses on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was a list maker, though there were times when he kept his lists in his head, mostly because he didn’t want Stephen to know that he kept track of certain things. 

Like... kisses. 

Before he met Stephen, he had kissed a couple girls, and a guy after Organic Chem once, but after the first time Stephen kissed him, he realized he had never really been kissed before, and he knew he only wanted one person to ever kiss him again.

He started keeping track of how often they kissed, and came to realize that no matter how often they argued during the day, and in the beginning, they argued frequently, over almost anything, Stephen never went to bed without kissing him at least once, even if he was still arguing before and after the kiss. 

His favorite kiss? 

It depended. When he felt like he was coming down with a cold, his favorite kiss was the one Stephen would brush lightly over his forehead. He knew it was to check for a fever, but he appreciated it just the same. 

There were the morning kisses, sweet and slow on his days off, quick and light if he were running late. The deep, drawn out apology for being a jerk kiss and the late night kisses, when Stephen would come home after a long shift, that tasted of diner coffee and pie of the day. 

But his very favorite one, the one he replayed over and over on those nights when sleep wouldn’t come, was the relieved, oh, so very careful kiss the day he came home from Afghanistan. That kiss kept him company over the two years of Stephen’s absence, and though eventually Stephen returned and there were thousands of more kisses over the years, that one kiss that told him he had made it home remained his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen...

Kissing was never something that crossed Stephen's mind until the third breakfast date with Tony, when Tony slowly reached for his hand, and cautiously lifted it to his lips, pausing before he brushed a kiss over his knuckles.

"Stephen?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Is this okay?

Somehow he nodded, and kept his eyes locked onto Tony's deep brown eyes that went even darker as he breathed a kiss over his fingers, than cradled his hand in both of his. "I don't - I haven't, not really. I know a lot about everything, but this -"

"Me either," he heard himself say.

"We can learn together, then." Tony suggested as he offered him the same smile from three days earlier. 

"Please."

Tony nodded, then helped him to his feet, and after he dropped a few bills on the table, led him out the door and into his first real kiss. It was one of those kisses, on a corner in Manhattan, in the middle of morning pedestrian traffic, the sky was bluer than any blue he'd ever seen; it was awkward and sweet and long, but not nearly long enough for him. Tony was on his tiptoes, his fingers were tangled in his unruly curls and he realized that if he could have one moment last forever it would be that one. 

And even though there were thousands of kisses over the years after, that first unpracticed kiss was the kiss he took with him as he kissed Tony while he slept, then silently walked into the kitchen, removed his ring and placed it on top of the note that he hoped would be enough for the only man he would ever love enough to leave.


End file.
